


creepy as dicks, dude.

by policeshark



Series: we could be immortals. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, ok so the warning makes this sound angsty but honestly it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policeshark/pseuds/policeshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew find out they're immortal thanks to Ryan's hot temper and Gavin's ability to piss him off.</p>
<p>AKA: Ryan shoots Gavin and he comes back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	creepy as dicks, dude.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on tumblr about the crew finding out they can't die when Ryan gets pissed off enough to shoot one of them and I ran with it. It's kind of short, but it's literally 4am right now and I couldn't care less, woops.

They find out in the dumbest possible way.

-

 _“Ryaaaaaan,”_ Gavin coos, watching happily as the masked man slides into the drivers seat. “This job is gonna be _top_. It’s been _ages_ since Team Love n’ Stuff have done anything this awesome.”  


Ryan just sighs, turning to shoot an exasperated look to the rest of the crew through the window -- it’s received by Jack, who shrugs helplessly. They all know that Geoff has a reason for picking the teams the way he did, and if there were anything anyone could do to swap Ryan with someone else it would have happened already. But Geoff is insistent that his plan is only going to work if they stay like this, much to Ryan’s dismay.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Gavin - that isn’t the case at all - but he should only be administered in small doses. The past few jobs they’ve worked have been small and uneventful, but they’d been stuck with each other too many times in a row and Ryan is beginning to grow tired of the Brit’s constant chattering.

Gavin does his best to put up with _him_ , too, but it’s obvious the strong, silent act just isn’t cutting it anymore. He’s getting _bored_. The two have become increasingly more volatile lately for that very reason, and though most of the crew have picked up on this, Geoff is far too invested in his plan to pay attention.

And unfortunately, whatever Geoff says goes.

So a disgruntled Ryan starts the car while Gavin settles back into his seat, and as soon as everyone checks that they can hear each other through their earpieces, they all speed off towards their individual destinations.

-

“Okay, right, you get ten grand a month, but you have to----”  


“If you ask me _one more_ hypothetical question, I am going to put a bullet right through your fucking skull.”  


Gavin frowns at Ryan’s threat and opens his mouth to retort, but instead decides against it and turns his gaze back to the window. The rest of the crew have already jumped into action, but their particular destination is a lot further away than the other’s, so he can no longer rely on Michael’s idle chit chat to keep him busy. Unfortunately, any attempts at talking to Ryan have proven useless - he refuses to entertain him, and Gavin is growing restless. He _hates_ long drives, especially silent ones, and for the past few minutes he’s been attempting to start a conversation, but Ryan has brushed off every single one.

He scowls, wrinkling his nose and turning to look at the older man again. “God, what’s got you so salty today? You’re only driving! I’m pretty sure that mask doesn’t prevent you from answering a bloody question.”

 _“Gavin,”_ Ryan’s voice is strained and is carefully dancing the line between warning and threatening. Gavin pays no attention.  


“Oh, good, you _can_ talk, then.”

“Status report, Team Love n’ Stuff seem to be _drowning in vinegar_ , we’re gonna have to call in some back up. No, but seriously guys, shut the fuck up. Geoff’s stressed enough as it is without you two arguing.” Ray’s voice rings through both ear pieces and promptly shuts Gavin up. Ryan is thankful for it.  


-

His peace doesn’t last for long. A few minutes later Gavin perks up again, any trace of past annoyance seemingly missing. “Seriously, though, this is a _really_ good one. So, ten grand a month, right? But... your face paint has to be bright pink. And you can’t _ever_ take it off.”

Ryan slams his foot down on the breaks and the car screeches to a halt. Without even a second thought he pulls out his gun, presses it against the Brit’s temple and pulls the trigger.

For a moment, the only thing anyone can hear is a deafening silence save for the ringing of the gunshot that had just put a bullet through Gavin’s skull. Ryan is staring at is gun, frowning deeply, but still too annoyed to allow any feelings of regret or guilt creep on him. He doesn’t doubt that the rest of the crew are horrified - he hadn’t even _thought_ to turn off the earpiece.

After a few more seconds, Gavin throws open the door and jumps out of the car, coughing and spluttering and trying to catch his breath.

Ryan doesn’t even know how to react. He just stares at his partner, brain unable to process what it had just witnessed.

-

“What the fuck is going on? Ryan, what the fuck did you do?” Geoff is the first one to speak again, followed closely by Gavin’s angry yelling.

“He shot me! He bloody shot me, right through the head! _You killed me, you bastard!_ And I’m -- I’m still here! Fuck you, you masked bitch!” There’s a beat of silence in which Gavin seems to calm down considerably, but he’s still scowling when he speaks again. “Did you _honestly_ just try to _kill_ me?”  


“You’re overreacting.” Ryan cringes slightly at his reply, but fortunately his mask keeps up his facade of indifference. “I knew that would happen.”  


The silence stretches on forever as the two stare at each other, but eventually Geoff finds his voice and speaks up again.

“That’s creepy as dicks, dude.”  



End file.
